


Pokemon SwSh Leon One shot - Reconcile

by TMWolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMWolf/pseuds/TMWolf
Summary: It's been a long time since Leon and Sonia had a falling out, and he just hopes she'll open the door for him.(Leon & Sonia friendship, but can be viewed as romantic)
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Kudos: 14





	Pokemon SwSh Leon One shot - Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> A One shot entry into the Leon zine focusing on Sonia & Leon

Leon stared at the two-story house, it’s curved front entrance and flattened front room outside-wall suddenly incredibly interesting. The windows were tinted to prevent onlookers from peeking in, except for the clear greenhouse rooftop in the back off to the right, blocked off by simple, but aesthetically pleasing shrubbery and hedges. Above the wooden door, a pokéball had been decorated and painted, a sure sign it was no ordinary home in the quaint little town of Postwick that he called home.

It had felt like ages since he’d been back—truthfully, it’d been maybe a year, which still wasn’t really that great—and he knew he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make good use of the small vacation he’d been graciously given by Chairman Rose. It hadn’t passed by the older man’s notice he’d been stressed lately and deemed it necessary for the Champion of Galar to take a much-needed respite to come back better than ever. He was grateful, of course, and even more-so that his leaving had been kept under wraps. From there, he only had to don a disguise—as he had now; hair tied up, a different cap on to go with shades, and a heavier coat both to hide his figure and to fight off the cool air. It made it easier sneaking away from home after his mother “gave” him her permission to go say hi to an old friend.

Although, “old friend” was up for debate if he was being honest.

After all, the last time he saw Sonia, she had stormed off after an argument and wanted nothing more to do with him.

The memory was still burned into his mind—the day itself had been dark, almost stormy even. It was so ominous it hurt, but what ten-year-old would know that? He certainly hadn’t; no, he had only seen through rose-colored glasses back then and for longer still after, and it had blinded him to the pain his former friend had been in; made him ignorantly cruel to her in the worst way. It had taken years, but he finally knew he’d deserved her harsh words. Even now he could still hear them—see the tears in her eyes.

_“This isn’t_ my _dream, Leon! It’s_ yours _!” she practically screamed as water pooled into her eyes._

_“Wait—what? What are you talking about? We went on this journey together to be Champion!” he snapped back, both confused and angry._

_Her fingers clenched, and fist shook, “That’s just it, you idiot! Only one of us can be Champion, and I can’t even win one match against you! I’ve already struggled enough against the Gyms, and then there’s you! I’m not cut out to be Champion, ‘Lee! I don’t want to be one! I never did! I hate battling! I hate this stupid Gym Challenge! I don’t want to do it anymore!”_

_“Wha—but—how—you can’t!” he shouted. “You’re my rival—.”_

_“No, I’m not! Me and my Pokémon are just another punching bag for you to gloat about beating!” she interrupted, wiping at her eyes. “You haven’t even once asked if I really wanted to do this! All you ever care about is yourself, Leon! It’s always about_ you _! And you know what? Fine! It can be! It’s all you now because I’m_ done _. I quit. I’m going home and doing what_ I _want to do!_

_She paused to pick up Yamper, who had been cowering between her legs, and held him close, “Have fun becoming Champion on your_ own _.”_

_Tears streaming down her face, Sonia turned and raced off. Her figure grew smaller and smaller as the rain began to fall._

_And then she was gone, and the rain poured._

Leon sighed, fingers clenching in his pockets. He hated that memory.

He should have gone after her.

He should have stopped her and told her he was sorry.

But he didn’t. He’d been too angry; too hurt. It was only after five years he finally understood and realized how wrong he’d been—oh cruel he’d been to even dare be angry at her, let alone so many other things. She was right, too; he had only cared about himself and his own goals. He had deluded himself into thinking she wanted the same thing—hooked on a dream of facing her in the semi finals like a true rival.

Instead, he’d lost his best friend, and the rival he faced was now on his way to being the Hammerlock Gym Leader once he finished his internship. He was a friend now, too, but nothing like he and Sonia had been They’d been basically attached at the hip here in their little town, and even got their first Pokémon at the same time. They’d trained and sparred and had fun together, and he enjoyed spending time with her grandmother, who she was always helping.

It was funny—he’d always wondered why she did, and now he knew.

Sonia was working as an assistant for her grandmother—the renowned Professor Magnolia. Already articles had his former friend pegged as the new Professor to be, and every time he saw her face he was reminded of that day. It was, in part, one of the other reasons he came home. It had been five years without even a call or mention; five years of him living with his head up his ass. It was different now, though, and although he yearned to rekindle their old friendship, he knew better than to expect what he didn’t deserve. So, he only hoped she might accept his apology.

First, though, he had to knock.

Arceus, how was that so hard? He was only so lucky no one seemed to come by this side of the town much, the road a bit winding, but to anyone who did he would undoubtedly seem like a nefarious fellow just standing there outside their lab. It was stupid. Foolish. Sonia might not even be there, which would make this even _more_ ridiculous. He was _the_ Champion of Galar for Arceus’ sake! He’d faced far worse odds, and yet not even Raihan’s ferocity in battle could shake him like trying to knock on that stupid wooden door!

_‘Come on, come on—do it. Just do it! Knock. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Knock! Come on! Knock!’_ he wailed internally, pacing, and running a hand through his hair.

“So, mind telling me who you are and why you’ve been standing outside my lab for the last ten minutes? Or should I just call Officer Jenny?”

Leon nearly tripped, instead stumbling, his hat and shades falling off. He managed to steady himself, arms thrown out in front and one leg a large step ahead like he was doing a lunge. He paused, cheeks burning before slowly turning his head to face the door.

He hadn’t seen her in five years, but even if he hadn’t noticed her in articles or in Pokégram pics with Nessa, he’d know it was Sonia.

Her vibrant, bright-orange hair was longer, but still just as wavy. She’d changed from wearing it down to having it pulled up to a ponytail on one side with her bangs off on the same. Little white hearts decorated her locks, which stood out against her pale skin and green eyes that matched her turquoise top and boots. Her belly showed a little where her top cut off, but not much before her height-wasted light blue jeans began. She was both the same, and yet so different. Her scrutinizing gaze was just as bad as before, and he couldn’t stop his deeper blush, which burned hotter now, and not just from embarrassment.

He might have laughed if he weren’t so out of sorts, but he did grin sheepishly when she narrowed her eyes, then widened them, and gasped.

“Leon!?” she practically yelped, hand coming up to her mouth. “Is that—it’s really you! Wha—wait, what are you _wearing_?”

She was laughing, which turned the last of his face red as he scrambled to grab his cap and shades and put them back on.

“I—uh—I didn’t—I was trying—,” he began, hating how hard it was to find the words. “I’m uh… incognito.”

She hummed, tapping her chin with a smirk, “Yeah, I suppose you’d need to, being Champ now… so what do I owe the honor for a visit from the amazing _Leon_!”

Was it weird it was both exciting and even _more_ embarrassing for her to say it aloud?

“Ah, well, I was…” he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tapped the cobbled stones beneath him with his toes. “Hoping perhaps… to, um… talk.

He paused to meet her gaze, “With… an old friend.”

Sonia didn’t answer right away, and the silence was filled with the pounding of his heart in his ears and against his skull. Would she say no? Reject him? Tell him she didn’t want to see him? Demand he never come back? Remind him of how stupid he was—

“’Old friend’, huh?” she mused, leaning against the doorway with a hip jutted out and hand on the same hip. She looked him up and down—he never felt smaller—and then her lip curved upward. “Yeah, alright. Come on. You look like you’re cold anyways, and my tea is just about ready. Do you like Earl Grey?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yes,” he nodded numbly, staying where he was.

Sonia raised a brow, “You coming or not? You’re making me let all the hot air out.”

“ _O-oh_!” Leon stuttered and jogged—like a fool—in, making sure to avoid her gaze as he skirted by and paused in the main hallway to look around.

The lab was just as he remembered; a small nook to the left to eat or relax; a catwalk stairway in front attached to a massive wall lined with books—the floor was, too—and to the far back right a research station, and more towards the front a line of wooden desk and cabinets also cluttered with books and materials. He could see the kitchen through a door behind the line, and another that he knew was a bedroom—in case the Professor needed to stay overnight or stayed up too late with her work. Was Sonia doing the same now, too?

“Where’s Magnolia?” he inquired as she trotted by towards the kitchen. He hesitated before following, the sound of a kettle whistling reaching his ears.

“Back home. She lets me run the lab a few days of the week—to help me train and get used to it.”

“To be a Professor like her?”

She turned to wink, pointing a finger-gun his way, “Bingo! Should only take another five years or so—she’s going to let me start a proper research project next year in fact. Still not sure what I want to do, but I’ve got some ideas.”

“Um… like… what?” he tried, not sure what to ask, truth be told. She shrugged as she took the kettle off and brought out two tea cups from her cabinet.

“Like I said, I have some ideas. The legends of the region are the most interesting, but I’ll see. I’d ask about yourself, but, well… you’re living the dream already,” she laughed, eyes bright.

He was both elated by her light—and burdened by it. His guilt grew like a shadow under her radiance.

“Yeah, I am,” he managed to reply, shifting on his feet. Sonia regarded him for a moment, then sighed and prepared their drinks.

“Come on, let’s go sit down in the living room. And go ahead and take off your coat and put it on the rack. You’re going to be boiling soon if you don’t,” she chuckled, passing by him. He blushed once again, feeling even more foolish as he quickly undid his buttons and slung the jacket off along with his accessories. He put them away as instructed and joined the Professor-to-be at the table to the left of the entrance. She situated herself on the side, giving him the end. His tea was too hot to drink just yet, so he held it in his hands, letting the warmth sink into his skin.

It was quiet then; the words refusing to form. What could he even really say? Sorry, he supposed—but would it mean anything? It had been five years without even a text, and now here he was making small talk. Sure, she didn’t seem mad, but she _had_ to be still, surely? There was no way she would forgive him—not after what he did. He had to say _something_ , though. Anything!

Yet, there he was. A coward.

“Why did you really come here, Leon?” Sonia spoke up, startling him once again. This time he shrunk down, though, and couldn’t look up at her. “Five years is a long time to suddenly decide to come say hi. Granted, I wasn’t much better—but from the look of things we’ve both been pretty busy.”

“I—,” he started, cursing himself for being so damned idiotic. He pushed himself hard, demanding he speak, even if it was nonsense, “I wanted—Arceus, I just… Sonia… I’m… I’m _sorry_.”

When she said nothing, he dared a look up, and was just as surprised as she was by her own stupefied expression. His heart raced as he licked his lips, hoping his voice didn’t tremble.

“I—I never forgot that day. When you left—No. Where I _pushed_ you away. It was my fault. All of it was. You were right. I didn’t care. I didn’t see how I was hurting you. I didn’t realize you had your own dreams—I just thought they were the same as mine. But they weren’t, and they’re still not, and it took me so long to figure it out and I’m so stupid and I should have apologized so long ago—

He paused to take a shaky breath, “Just… Arceus, Sonia, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I should have been a better friend to you. I should have seen you wanted to be a professor and never forced you go on the Gym Challenge. I wanted so badly for you to go with me to the end. I was so stupid and cruel, and I deserved it—everything you said. You were right, and I just… I wanted to at least just tell you how sorry I am, and I get if you still hate me.”

Leon pulled his hands from his cup to set them on his thighs, grasping tight at the material. His gaze fell to the table.

“And I wanted to say that… I’m so glad you’re becoming a Professor. I’ve seen you in the magazines or in the interviews—or even with Nessa. I could tell you were happy here and seeing you now… as much as it hurt, I’m glad you left that day. I’m gad you came back here, and you started working with Magnolia, and I’m so glad you’re going to become a Professor and following your dreams. I wasn’t there before to support you, but… I want you to know, I do now. Even if we can’t be friends again, I’ll be rooting for you and I can’t wait to read about whatever research you do and I’ll even sponsor you somehow or do some kind of shout out or whatever to get you the backing you need and—and—.”

“ _Leon_ ,” Sonia spoke up firmly, her hand reaching over to touch his under the table. He flinched, head spinning up and over towards her, eyes wide. The softness in her smile stole his breath away. She chuckled, “Thank-you.”

“I—uh… you’re… you’re welcome…?”

“Really, I mean it. Truth be told, part of what happened was my fault, too. I never told you how I felt because I wanted to support you and help you become Champion. I always knew you would—and I was right!” she grinned, holding up her hands in the same way he did his Charizard pose. His face turned a bright shade of red. She grinned as she lowered her gaze to her cup, her smile still gentle. “We both messed up back then, so I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have enabled you, just as you shouldn’t have pushed your ideals onto me. We were just two stupid kids, eager to make our place in the world. We just didn’t realize it would be two very different paths until it hurt us.

She paused to meet his eyes again, the green shining in the light, “And now here we are. A professor to be. A Champion still unbeatable for five years. We’re practically strangers now, at this point.”

“Ah… yeah,” he chuckled, shoulders and heart dropping. Her smile remained.

“But that’s how friends start out right—as strangers?” she hummed, bringing her tea cup up to sip.

It took a moment, but then Leon’s eyes widened, and his shoulders and heart rose high once more.

“So—uh… start over?” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sonia giggled, “I’d like that. Truth be told, I have missed having you around. Postwick isn’t the same without the wild child who could get lost on a straight path. I’m sure Charizard is tired of being your guide all the time.”

He laughed, “Ha! He secretly loves it, trust me. I have to say, I miss being home, too—and my best friend.”

“Ah-ah, we’re _just_ friends. We have to work on being _best_ friends again,” she hummed, waggling a finger. He shrunk back like a Growlithe pup being reprimanded. “But knowing you, you’ll succeed at that, too.”

“I’ll certainly do my best! And, um… thank-you, Sonia. For being there back then, and now. You didn’t have to let me in.”

“No, I did,” she hummed, her smile gentle again. “I really have missed you, ‘Lee, and the fun we used to have. And… it’s just good to see you again. Postwick feels more like home now.”

“I guess I’ll have to stick around as much as I can then—until I can earn that best friend status again!” he smirked, earning a laugh.

“Well, you’re doing good so far. How long do you have?”

“A few days—Chairman Rose needs me back for work. I’m supposed to move there permanently next year so I have to work on getting an actual apartment and not just a hotel room saved for me.”

“Ah, the life of luxury. How awful it must be,” she snickered, then sighed before straightening. “I guess we have no time to lose then—especially when we have so much to catch up on.”

“Fine by me—Mom won’t expect me home until dinner. Oh, you should join us. Ah—and your grandma, too. She’d love to see you— _both_ of you—again,” he beamed.

Sonia nodded, “I’d like that. I always did love her cooking. I’ll need her to teach me more of her secrets.”

“Careful, I might come asking for you to cook for me then, too!” Leon snickered.

“Maybe if you’re good,” she laughed back. “So, ‘Lee… how have you been these last five years?”

“Not too bad, actually,” he began, delving into anything and everything he could think to say or ask, just as she did the same.

All the while, though, he was filled with the overwhelming relief of reconciling with his best friend in that moment, and held on to the silent notion that, for all the excitement and joy of being Champion, all five years hardly compared. 

Leon couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not super long, but it was fun exploring what happened between them all those years ago and how they became friends again....


End file.
